


Caller ID: Daddy

by camichats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Assumptions, Daddy Kink, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, M/M, Poor Regulus Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Regulus thought it was pretty weird that Sirius had their father in as 'Daddy' in his phone. He had never been so sad to have an assumption proved wrong.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black/James Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 139





	Caller ID: Daddy

Regulus didn't think about it. It was one of his biggest regrets, which was really saying something since he'd almost joined a bigoted cult when he was a teenager. Sirius's phone rang, the caller ID said Daddy, and Regulus figured that he could answer it while Sirius was in the loo. It was pretty weird that Sirius had put their father's name in like that since he was pretty sure Sirius had never once called him Daddy, but Sirius was all around a weird bloke, so Regulus didn't worry too much about it. 

"Hey Dad," he said as soon as he slid it to answer. "Sirius is using the toilet, but I wanted to ask you about Rosh Hashanah this year. I know we normally visit, but I know Bellatrix will be there and-" 

"Er, Reg?" a voice that was definitely not their father's cut in. "It's James." 

Regulus frowned, taking the phone away from his ear to double check. It still said Daddy. "Oh. Erm. Sorry. Well, Sirius is in the loo, so it'll be a minute." 

"Yeah, that's fine. Why did you think I was your father?" 

"Erm." Well shit, this was awkward. 

"Please tell me that's not how you answer all calls," he said, amusement clear in his voice. 

"No," he said immediately, though maybe living with that embarrassment would've been better than having to explain the truth. 

"Then what is it? Kinda a weird thing to do, innit?" 

"Bring it up with your bloody boyfriend, he's the one that put your name in his phone as 'Daddy'." 

"...Really?" 

Regulus dragged a hand down his flaming face. "Full fucking offense mate, why would I make that up?" 

"It's a good point," James admitted. "Sirius out yet?" 

"In life? Has been since he was fourteen. From the loo? Just walked out," Regulus said. Originally he was going to say 'not yet', but then the door opened and Sirius appeared. "Er, nice talking to you James." He held the phone out to his brother. "I bloody hate you, for the record," he said, then fled for his room. 

Sirius watched him go with a confused frown. "Hello?" he asked. 

"Hullo love." 

"Why is Reg being so weird?" 

James laughed. "Apparently you put my name in your phone as 'Daddy'." 

"Ah shit. Buggering hell, I forgot I'd done that. How scarred do you think he is?" 

"I think he's planning on get sloshed so that he has no memory of this." 

"Of all the things I never wanted Regulus to know, me having a daddy kink is at the top of that list." 

James made a sympathetic noise. "Sorry, love. If you'd warned me, I could've come up with something." 

"It's my own fault," Sirius said with a shrug. Reg would be a little uncomfortable for a while, but then he'd get over it. Unless this was like the worm incident, but Sirius felt like getting a handful of worms down your pants was more scarring than knowing one of your brother's kinks. "What did you want to talk about?" 

"Hm? Oh, Remus asked if we'd double with him and his new boyfriend." 

"Does  _ Remus _ want that?" Sirius asked incredulously. 

"Eh, who bloody knows. He thinks he does at least." 

Sirius snorted. "His funeral. Yeah, I'm up for it." 

"Alright. I'll be by at six at the latest. Try not to reveal more about our sex life to Reg. Poor kid's been through enough." 

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder," Sirius said flatly. "Love you, bye." 

"Don't you mean, 'love you daddy'?" 

Sirius chuckled. "I'm not saying that." 

"Aw, come on! We could-" 

"Nope. Bye." 


End file.
